The display of neckties for merchandising is extremely difficult because of the narrow width, long length, and flexibility thereof. Present-day merchandising displays of such articles are static, and to conserve space the several ties hanging upon the display device are necessarily close together and are, thus, not fully capable of properly displaying each tie. Other articles of similar configuration, such as belts, are also subject to the same problems.
The display problem is closely related to the storage problem because, when such articles are closely packed for dense storage, they cannot be properly displayed so that a selection can be made. Thus, there is need for an economic, compact and convenient structure where such articles can be stored and successively displayed.